


Date Night

by Dreamsofnever



Category: DCU Animated
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 13:32:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamsofnever/pseuds/Dreamsofnever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For heroines_fest on LJ. Prompt was: "This is how their dates typically go: dinner, dancing, crime-fighting, sex."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night

Date night for Oliver Queen and Dinah Lance usually started out like any couple's date night might have been. They usually started out with dinner and dancing. Sometimes mixed it up with a movie or a concert or something else. Of course, most couples didn't go out after dancing to fight crime before finding themselves tangled up in the sheets together.

Tonight's date night was going a little bit off schedule. Oliver reeled from a well-landed punch to the face while he tried to concentrate on getting himself out of the ropes that bound his hands to a chair. If things were on schedule, he and Dinah would already have been back at his place by now.

He smirked up at his captor.

“My girlfriend hits harder than you.”

It wasn't exactly the insult that it sounded like, of course. Oliver knew full well from all of the sparring sessions they'd had together that Dinah could hit pretty damn hard.

The original plan had been for Oliver to cause a slight distraction outside the building to get the hired muscle out of the way while Dinah slipped in and got to the crime boss. Unfortunately, the reality had seen Oliver blindsided by one of the thugs. Which led to his current predicament. He had no doubt that Dinah would get here soon enough, but he wasn't just going to sit around and wait to be rescued.

The thug glared and punched Oliver again. White lights popped in front of his eyes, but he still managed to recovered quickly and grinned.

“I'm telling you, you've still got nothing on my girl.”

“Guess I'll just need to hit you harder,” the thug growled and pulled his fist back for yet another punch.

Just then, there was a high pitched sound and the locked door vibrated and then crumbled. There was a grunt and the sound of a boot landing on someone. Oliver knew that sound all too well. One of the men that had been standing guard fell into the room, followed closely by Dinah.

It was at that moment that Oliver managed to get his hands free, but he figured he'd let Dinah prove his point. She took one look at Oliver's face, and then at the man who had been standing over him and launched herself at him.

Oliver got to his feet and waited for Dinah to finish pummeling the guy.

“See, told you she hits harder than you,” he said with a smug grin.

Once Dinah had finished off her opponent, she took a step over to Oliver and gently touched the side of his face. He was grateful that she avoided the bruised area.

“You had me worried for a second there.”

He shot her a small smile.

“Hey, I had a back-up plan. But I'm glad you showed up. Did you take care of the boss?”

Dinah grinned.

“Of course I did. I already contacted J'onn and he said the police should be here soon. So...”

“Time to go home?” Oliver asked.

He wrapped his arms around her. She leaned her head against his chest for just a moment and then tilted her face up to meet his.

“Time to go home,” she agreed.

It was a nice routine that they'd fallen into, he reflected. He'd never been content to see the same woman night after night. He'd never had regular date nights, and had really never had a relationship that had lasted longer than a month or two. He'd never even thought he wanted that, if he was really being honest.

And then she'd come into the picture. From the start, he'd known that Dinah wasn't anyone's fling. Once he'd gotten to know her, he'd realized that she was the one woman who could hold his interest like none other. Even now, after about a year of dating, he still looked forward to the evenings when he could have her all to himself.

As they left the warehouse, leaving the battered and sometimes handcuffed criminals behind, Oliver slipped his hand into hers.

He still didn't know what she saw in him, or what it was that held her interest about him. But he'd be damned if he let this go without a fight. He smiled down at his pretty bird as they walked off into the night.


End file.
